L'aquarium de jouvence
by Plume de Zebre
Summary: Xemnas et Saïx sèchent et parlent d'arts, quand soudain, Saïx éprouve le besoin de redevenir jeune (et beau)... Gros délire, dédié à ma Moony, pour son anniversaire! JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE MOONYFULL! Shonen aï, UA, délire, à ne pas prendre au sérieux hein :)


**Bonjour/ Bonsoir !**

**Alors, tout d'abors, j'espère que vous avez eu une bonne rentrée, avec une bonne classe, et, si possible, un bon planning (pas comme moi, hein xD)**

**C'est un petit OS, fait pour ma Moony d'amour, je lui dédie, pour son anniversaire !**

**Hé oui, un an de plus ! BON ANNIVERSAIRE LUNATIQUE DE MON CŒUR ! PLEIN PLEIN DE BONNES CHOSES ! ET JE T'AAAAAAIME !:DDD**

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Disney, Square Enix et Guillermo del Toro, le scénario est en coprod' avec ma miss scientifique :)**

**Ah, aussi, c'est un léger délire… Donc, comme disent les gens à la « mode » : dgagé lé rajeu ! *ouille mes yeux***

**Bonne lecture !**

**Et bon anniversaire Moony !**

**L'aquarium de Jouvence**

**OU**

**Saïx était un enfant brutal**

Il fait beau et chaud en cette cité scolaire de Jean Moulin de Montmorillon, les profs gueulaient leurs cours, les élèves se déchainaient, et, dans la petite salle d'arts plastiques, deux personnes réelles sont remplacées magiquement par deux personnages de Kingdom Hearts, Xemnas et Saïx.

Xemnas parlait à son voisin, qui n'arrêtait pas de mater, à la table opposée, un grand blond qui frottait son derrière sur la table, à cause de son hyperactivité, tandis que Saïx, rêveur, fixait le grand ciel bleu dehors, où passait des choses pas nettes, du genre vaisseau spatial, mais comme les conducteurs sont ses amis, couleur bleue oblige, ils se font des coucous avec la main.

SOUDAIN, LA PROF ARRIVA. CE FUT HORRIBLE…

…Car elle ne s'était pas coiffée.

-Bonjour, élèves de première arts plastiques Jean Moulin de Montmorillon !

-BONJOOOOUR MADDDAAAAAAMME !

-Pendant ces deux heures vous faites vos travaux, jvous laisse là, j'ai un sfari de prévu en Tanzanie !

La prof les plante, et tous le monde sortit une photo, qu'ils doivent reproduire au fusain, au portemine, à la sanguine, à l'encre ou à la peinture…

Personne n'avait remarqué que Saïx et Xemnas s'étaient évadés façon Prison Break, et qu'ils courraient comme des dératés devant le collège (cité scolaire=complexe comprenant collège, lycée, self, gymnase, stade)

Ils s'assirent sur un banc et regardèrent les zozios aller en cours en trainant des pieds et les sales morveux de sixièmes s'accoupler dans l'herbe ou construire leur nid. Ou le contraire…

-Xemnas…

-Oui ?

-J'aimerais redevenir comme avant… Avec un cœur…

-Hein ?

-Euh nan, pardon, je délirais… C'est vrai qu'on est dans un UA et qu'on a un cœur…Bref. Enfin voilà… J'aimerais redevenir comme avant… Tu sais, sans cette cicatrice…

-Comment tu te l'ai faite d'ailleurs ?

-Un ananas en furie m'a attaqué à coup de betterave !

-Mon dieu, c'est terrible !

-Ouaaaais… Je suis mort… Mais j'ai survécu !

-Ouuuuaaaah !

-Enfin, comme ça…

Saïx lui montra ce qu'il devait reproduire en arts plastiques, une photo de lui à deux ans et demi, dans une robe noire à fleur blanche, tenant, on ne sait pourquoi, une chaine dans les mains.

-Whé, t'as une robe de meuf !

-Non, c'est une robe pour garçons… C'est comme le kilt ou le pantalon, c'est unisexe…

-C'est vrai que t'es mignon…

-J'aimerais être sans cette cicatrice en forme de croix, je veux redevenir jeune (et beau)…

-Mais t'es déjà… SAIX ? LA PHOTO !

-Oh, y a quelque chose d'écrit dessus !

-« Saïx, pour redevenir jeune (et beau), tu dois aller te baigner dans l'aquarium dans le hall. Signé : Nabilla »

-C'est qui Nabilla ?

-Sais pas.

-Allô, non mais allô quoi ! Fit un oiseau retardataire aux cheveux gras, aux dents proéminentes et avec un t-shirt montrant les one direction sur des flamants roses. T'es un ado et tu connais pas la grande Nabilla ? C'est comme si je te disais que t'es un ado et que t'a pas de cheveux !

Les deux zigotos firent une Dafuk face tandis que l'oiseau retardataire rejoignit son prof de latin, qui parlait du général romain Lucullus et de ses langues de flamants rose dentelés à la one direction à la gelée de Nabilla la retardataire aux cheveux gras (nan mais allô…) ce qui fit faire une crise cardiaque au piaf.

-Mon cher Xemnas, allons me baigner dans l'aquarium…

-C'est loin ?

-Bah non, c'est dans le hall…

Ils se rendirent donc, après un périple de plusieurs mois, ou ils ont affrontés le danger…

-AAAH SAIX PROTEGE MOIII!

-C'EST QU'UNE FEUILLE D'ARBRE DANS TES CHEVEUX !

La passion…

-Xemnas…

-Oui ?

-Est-ce que tu crois que les phoques prennent du plaisir en s'accouplant ?

-Euh…

Et la mooooooort…

-HAAAAAAN, HAAAAAN XEMNAS JE SOOOOUUUFRE…

-… C'est qu'un caillou dans ta semelle, tu va pas crever…

… Dans le hall du collège, ou un prof de SVT ramonait leur Graal…

… L'aquarium de jouvence !

-Donc je dois plonger dedans ?

-Ouais.

-L'eau est toute verte, y a des trucs qui flottent, les poissons bougent pas… C'est normal ?

-Ouais.

-Je dois vraiment y aller ?

-Ouais.

-Y a pas d'autres moyens ?

-Ouais.

-Et si-

PLOOOOUUF !

-AAAAGLOU AAAGLOU !

-Ouais.

Et la magie de Naheulbeuk opéra !

Saïx redevient un jeune garçon vêtu d'une robe noir à fleur blanches, avec une chaine dans les mains, et sans cicatrice !

-… Mouais, jpréférais avant tu vois…

Puis Xemnas vit le regard que lançais Saïx a un groupe de lycéens…

-TABASSER. GENS. YAAAATAAAAAAAH !

Le bleu courut, créant un grand courant d'air, plantant Xemnas.

On entendit, du côté des lycéens, des cris de terreur, des chants mortuaires, et même un qui chantait : « OU SONT LES FRAAAAAISES ? LES POMMES DE TERRE LES CAROOOTTEUH ?! CAR AVEC GAMM VERT JE SAIS TOUT FAIRE, TOUT FAIRE, TOUT FAIRE ! DANS LE POTAGEEEEEER ! »

Enfin bref.

Xemnas se rendit compte qu'il aurait du écouter la mère de Saïx quand il allait dormir chez son meilleur ami (et tellement plus, hein, mais chut !) quand elle parlait des premières années de son fils aux cheveux bleu et à l'énorme cicatrice.

Il se rendit compte qu'il a fait une connerie… Grosse ? Enorme ? Gigantesque ? Monumentale ? Mondiale ? (Sans blague, avec un gamin en robe armé d'une chaine et réputé violent…)

Enfin, en tout cas, il comprit qu'il avait fait la plus grosse bêtise de sa vie, à part le fait d'avoir fait des tacos accompagné de dentifrice aux couleurs de Pikachu.

Pendant qu'il cherchait une solution, le tas de lycéens presque assassinés par chaine grossissait à l'autre bout du couloir, dans le hall B des lycéens, où courrait un sale gamin qui hurlait « JE SUIS BRUCE LEE ! », un faune déboula dans le hall (normal) avec trois fées (normal aussi) parlant à une gamine de douze ans d'un crapaud et d'un truc blanchatre déformé, lorsqu'ils avisèrent Xemnas qui se lamentait.

-L'AMOUR DE MA VIE EST UN SALE GOOOOSSE !

-Ah, encore une victime du terrible aquarium de jouvence… Ofelia, prends cette batte de base ball et détruit le.

-Oui maître *^* !

La gamine détruit l'aquarium.

-Tandis que toi, jeune Xemny padawan, prends ceci !

Le faune, sans cérémonie, attrapa les fées, et lui balança, ainsi qu'une craie.

-HÉ HO, MAMAN A DIT DE PAS BALANCER DES CHOSES !

-Tu va devoir créer une porte vers l'autre monde avec une craie, quand tu sera la bas, fais attention ! La créature qui sommeille là bas, n'a plus rien d'humaaaain…

-Euh, c'est ma tâche…

-Ah ouais, c'est vrai…

Xemnas lui balança la craie.

Le faune demanda les fées.

Xemnas veut garder les fées, mais lui laisse la craie de bon cœur.

Le faune et son esclave se volatilisèrent avec la craie ET les fées.

Xemnas est encore plus dans la merde.

-Il me faudrait quelque chose… Vite vite vite…

Soudain, ça fait tilt.

La magie !

Il faudrait trouver des livres…

Il partit a CDI et chercha…

-« Le nouveau testament »… Non ! « Artemis Fowl » ? Non plus… « Barbie princesse raiponce » ? « Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days » ? « Le guide de survie des Chtis à Hollywood » ?... Non plus… « Nabilla : Non mais allô, t'es une fille et t'as pas ma bio » ?... Euh… Nan… » » Harry Potter ? Bah voilà !

Il chercha dans l'index des sorts, et trouva « L'anima animali » qui permet d'animer les animaux en image, en motif, dessiné, écrit…

… Ou imprimé sur le T-Shirt de Xemnas.

Il alla dans la cour des lycéens, ou d'inquiétantes flaques de sang prenaient le soleil ici et là, il lança la formule et un mignon petit tigre blanc aux yeux bleu glacier surgit.

La bête rugit et s'élança contre son ennemi… Un combat épique survint, toute la ville résonna des clameurs de ce combat, après cette bataille impitoyable, le tigre sortit, ensanglanté mais vainqueur, son ennemi lacéré au sol.

Non, ce n'était pas Saïx… Car, c'est bien connu…

L'ennemi mortel du tigre de Xemnas…

Est…

…Une feuille d'érable.

Bouh, j'ai peur.

Le tigre quémanda des caresses de Xemnas, qui se demandait si c'était une bonne idée d'avoir fait vivre ce tigre…

Il se dit qu'avec Saïx qui avait fini tous les lycéens et qui le regardait bizarrement avec sa chaine ensanglantée dans les mains, finalement, il a de la chance d'avoir un Tigrou des neiges…

Un combat épique s'engagea, encore mieux qu'avec la feuille !

Le tigre partit se promener après une victoire facile…

… Et Saïx presque mort.

-NOOON !

Xemnas le prit entre ses bras, pleura et le secoua.

-S'il te plaît jveux pas que tu meures !

-Je… Je voulais te plaire… Sans cette cicatrice… Murmura le garçon qui redevenait un adolescent.

-Mais mais… J'aime ta cicatrice, car elle fait partie de toi, et que j'aime tout en toi !

-Moi aussi je t'aime…

Des fleurs poussèrent partout, m'atmosphère s'emplie de pétales de roses et de cerisiers, comme par magie, les blessures du bleu se résorbèrent et il redevint comme avant…

-Xemnas, je t'aime…

-Moi aussi *^*

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, ce qui ressuscita tous les lycéens qui purent retourner en cours. Hourra !

Xemnas et Saïx vécurent heureux pour toujours, dans le meilleur des mondes…

-Saïx ? Demanda l'argenté, entre deux baisers mouillés, dans la cour, en séchant la seconde heure d'arts plastiques.

-Oui chéri ?

-Je crois que j'ai oublié quelque chose… J'ai oublié de rappeler Tigrou !

-C'est qui Tigrou ?

-Un tigre !

-Non…

-Ben c'est pas grave… Non ?

-Xemnas !

-Oui, chéri ?

-C'est CARNIVORE UN TIGRE !

-…Et merde…

Fin :)


End file.
